Weresonamy
by xSERlina
Summary: Amy has a strange feeling something's going to happen. Oneshot. Sonamy.


_Yet another Sonamy, I guess. XD Enjoy... ._

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us Amy?"

I turned my head to the source of the noise, my gaze catching a small cream rabbit.

"Yes Cream, i'd love to go with you on your camping trip, but i've got a strange feeling something's going to happen - and I need to be here!" I said, balling my hand in a fist and raising it up to my chest.

"Alright then Amy, see you in a few days!" Cream turned around and ran to her mother, while I waved goodbye to my friends as they set foot on the train.

_Something's going to happen - I just know it is!_

I turned around and started to walk slowly towards to exit of the train station, my red and white boots gentley tapping on the polished marble floor. I opened one of the two exit doors, and strolled outside. I stood and looked up at the sky.

"Not a single cloud in sight, 'eh?" A female voice said, causing my eyes to look away from the clear blue sky to a yellow cat.

"Oh, hey Jaune." I said, my gaze going back up into the sky. I heard her footsteps coming towards me, and stop next to me.

"Your daydreaming about Sonic, aren't you?" She asked, looking up at the blue sky. I let out a long sigh, my thoughts drifting to the azure hedgehog.

"I have a feeling.... somethings going to happen.... something important. Does that sound weird?" I asked, looking at my friend, who was looking out where the ocean met the sky.

"No, it doesn't." she replied, turning her head to look at me, her pink eyes glittering in the sunlight. "I had that same feeling, so I went for a walk, trying to figure it out, ya'no? Only I ended up bumping into Silver."

She let out an embarrased laugh, her cheeks turning red. "After that, I found a Chao Shrine. It's pretty cool. I can show you some time if you want?"

I gave her a smile, "Yeah, we should go there later. I'll meet you in the park, ok? I've got some shopping to do though, they say the best way to a man's heart is through their stomach!" I said, running off. I heard Jaune's laughter getting quieter and quieter as I ran further away from her, and nearer to the small corner shop.

I turned into the shop, power walking straight past the sweets, milk, bread and pasta and straight through to the cooking isle.

"Let's see, I need sugar, eggs, and flour. I've got everything else." I mumbled, looking through the sugar section. After retreiving the sugar, flour, and eggs, I went to the cashier and picked up a chocolate bar for myself.

"That's £3.57 please." the cashier said, letting out a long sigh.

_Someone's had a long day_

I laughed to myself and handed over £4.00. I picked up the carrier bag and left the shop, not bothering to collect the change. I strolled casually down the sidewalk, passing the park on my way home. I stopped outside my small white house, and climbed the stone steps to my red door. I opened the door with my free hand, and flung the shopping on the white couch. I ran back outside and locked the door, turned around, and sped towards the park. I wandered around the park for about 10 minutes, until I saw a yellow figure standing by a tree. I ran up to the tree and gave the yellow figure a smile.

"Hey Jaune, where's this Chao Shrine then?" I asked, looking behind the tree.

"Hey Amy. It's just back here, c'mon!" She said, pushing herself off the tree and turning around, walking into a clump of overgrown tree roots and nettles. I stopped, just looking at Jaune walking casually through the nettles. She turned around, noticing I wasn't following her.

"Doesn't that sting?" I asked, seeing Jaune give a small laugh.

"Nettle's don't effect cats, but I don't know about hedgehogs." She said, looking down at the nettles brushing against her legs.

I put my finger to my lip, trying to think of a way to get through the nettles without being stung. I was snapped out of my thoughts my Jaune.

"Why don't you hammer them down?" she asked, looking up at the sky.

I gave a nod and pulled my hammer out from seemingly nowhere. Before long, we were halfway into the nettles, a thick path of beaten weeds behind me.

"We're almost there now Amy, just abit further." Jaune said, turning her head around to face me.

She carried on walking forward, with me batting away any nettle that dared touch me. Jaune pushed away some leave's that hung from a willow tree - almost like a curtain, and walked in. I followed, hesitating slightly. When I got in, I let out a gasp. What I saw was an amazing sight - a lush green field spread out before me, with a sparkling clear lake besides an old oak tree. Chao's of every kind were together in harmony - playing, eating, singing, swimming and even running. Jaune let out a laugh at my awe-struck face, then walked over and sat under the tree.


End file.
